


look at the sky tonight (all of those stars have a reason)

by sixsaturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Oneshot, Stargazing, idk what to put in tags lmao, night time, some sad ?, talking ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: After a week after transferring to Mystic Falls High, Hope and Josie have a interesting conversation.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	look at the sky tonight (all of those stars have a reason)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short... i haven’t written in so long i lost motivation :/
> 
> i listened to star shopping the whole time i was writing this soooo

The night isn’t usually this cold. Almost as if it’s empty, like that one missing piece of a puzzle. Something you can’t quite put your finger on, but the thought is at the tip of your tongue.

Hope Mikaelson was unfortunate enough to be caught in that situation. It was Friday night, she had been sitting on the grass for quite some time. Long enough to watch the sun go down and the stars come up. It’s become a recent hobby of hers, mainly because it brings her mind at peace after the whole Landon fiasco. 

Like almost every other week, he managed to run from the school and skip towns. Hope is tired, tired of everything. But the one thing that could make her feel better isn’t even at the Salvatore school anymore. 

It’s only been a week since Josie had transferred to Mystic Falls High, but for Hope, it feels like forever ago. 

Letting the short grass gently imprint on her skin, she lays flat down staring at the sky. Tonight the night sky decided to mix in with dark rims of purples and plenty of bright stars. It was quite breathtaking. 

She hummed to herself and briefly closed her eyes, letting the fresh air overwhelm her senses. 

“Hope?” A voice emerges from behind Hope.

The auburnette shoots up, immediately recognizing the sweet tone the voice projected. She turns to be faced with the brunette she had just thought about seconds before.

“Josie?” She questions, unsure if she’s hallucinating or if it’s actually her.

“Hi,” The brunette answers, almost shyly, guilty. “What are you doing out here, especially alone?” 

“Oh,” Hope starts, she furrows her brows confusingly “I guess it’s a small routine I picked up in the past week, what are you doing here?” 

“Well it’s friday,” Josie shrugged, “I’m still visiting on the weekends.”

Hope internally facepalms herself. “Right.”

“Can I sit with you?” The brunette pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth and nervously plays with her hands. 

Hope noticed Josie had already changed into more comfortable clothing. She ended up nodding allowing the younger girl to sit next to her. The air had become warmer with the presence of the Saltzman twin.

There was a silence between them. It was’t awkward, it was more comforting and peaceful. 

“How are you liking Mystic Falls High?” The tribrid breaks the silence, genuinely curious.

“I don’t really know yet, It’s new and weird,” Josie lets out a short laugh. “But I managed around so, so far it’s okay.”

Hope nodded, not knowing how to continue this topic. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you until last minute.” The brunette seems to speak up again. This time Hope snaps her head towards her. 

“No, I’m sorry, I was so caught up with…” She trailed off slowly. “That I couldn’t pay any attention to you, so you have nothing to apologize.”

“You know we’re basically only going to have time to have one conversation a week.” Josie draws out sadly. “I’ve already had my conversations with everyone else, I saved the best for last for a reason.”

The tribrid’s lips quirk up into a small smile. “Then let’s have our conversation.”

“The sky is pretty tonight.” Josie pointed out. “Picked the right night to come out here.” 

Hope had almost blurted out how good Josie looked with the way the moonlight shone on her facial features perfectly. 

“Yeah it really is, it was kinda cold earlier actually, I don’t know why I stayed out here.” Hope explained truthfully. 

“Can I be honest with you?” The younger girl asked, unsure whether to continue. Hope nodded with a face of concern.

“After I got rid of my magic because of my fear the darkness would come back, there was still a small voice in my head telling me to pack everything up and run away,” She lowered her head, almost embarrassed to confess. “But I know I couldn’t.”

The auburnette listened closely.

“Where would I even go?” The brunette sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. “I’m glad I actually didn’t act on my impulses, I can't leave my dad, Lizzie, my remaining friends.” 

“I can't leave  _ you.”  _

“You know, no matter what you do choose to do for yourself, I’ll always be here, whether it be in person, or even a phone call away, that is if you even get a phone.” Hope only half joked at the end.

“You know I really do miss you when I’m over there.” Josie confesses. 

“Well you have me now,” Hope gives an encouraging smile. “Watch the stars with me?”

As they both lay on their backs, the grass lightly scratching against their arms, they fall back into comfortable silence.

Josie was too memorized by the illuminating sky, she hadn't even noticed that the auburnette was staring at her. When she did she avoided eye contact and tried to stop herself from blushing. 

“Look at the sky,” Hope points up. The brunette tilts her head back up, patiently waiting for Hope to continue. “All of those stars have a reason.”

The brunette frowns. “What do you mean by reasons?”

“Well I think every person has a different explanation for why stars are stars, excluding the scientific ones.” She lets out a short laugh.

“Well what’s yours?” Josie scoots closer just barely.

Hope seems to genuinely think about her answer. She’s interpreted in multiple ways. “I think every star belongs to a person, each one of them is special, they have a reason to shine.” 

Both hands at their sides, their pinky’s slightly graze each other’s.

“Now that I’ve explained, I want you to know something.” Her hand twitches closer. There’s no resistance from the brunette, quite the opposite actually. Josie as well twitches her hand towards Hope’s. 

Pinkies link.

“Anything.” The younger girl whispers. 

Slowly, their hands meet, fingers interlocking softly.

“My star, will look after you at Mystic Falls High, it will protect you, make sure you’re okay, all of those things.” 

“Your star seems amazing.” 

Their hands molded perfectly into one another’s. It was the most comfort either of them felt in a while. 

“We have yet to find your star.” Hope explains teasingly.

“We could go star shopping?” Josie plays along.

“I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> correct me if there’s any mistakes :’)


End file.
